Mi Final Feliz
by DomiiCalifornia
Summary: Este es un cuento que hice para la clase de Lengua y Literatura al estilo de Edgar Allan Poe. Espero que les guste y me digan lo que opinan.


Hola aca les habla Domiiau =) y les traje mi primer fic. En realidad es mi tarea de lengua, pero mi profesora y mis compa eros dijeron que esta bueno el cuento y que lo ten a que publicar jeje. Bueno esto es un cuento con el estilo de Edgar allan Poe, ojal me haya salido :P. Me disculpo si hay algun error de ortograf a y espero que les guste n.n

**Mi Final Feliz, por Domii Caifornia aka Domiau =)**

Lo que les voy a contar es c mo encontre mi final feliz. Cómo cumpl mi deseo. Cómo me di cuenta de que para que algo se cumpliera lo tenía que realizar yo, y no debía esperar a que mi "genio" o "hada madrina" lo hiciera, como hace la mayor a de las personas. Si, no soy como la mayor a de las personas, y me gusta. Si ustedes lo son entonces encontrarán esta historia no muy feliz. No me importa lo que ustedes piensen, para mi es maravillosa. Se preguntarán: ¿Entonces por qué escribis esto, si no te interesa lo que piensen tus lectores?. La respuesta es fácil: tengo que confesarme antes de enfrentar el infierno que me merezco por este tan dichoso final feliz, por esta tan hermosa vida que desarrollé luego de mi accionar. Si, mi accionar, no el de un tercero, no el de mi genio, no el de mi hada madrina. Mío.

Supongo que querrán saber cúal es mi deseo. Es algo que muchos lo consideran horrible. Es algo de lo que los humanos huyen, menos yo. Si, soy anormal, ¿No lo había dejado claro antes?. Pues bien, mi deseo era estar solo. Solo como la luna una noche nublada, o como un niño en un tedioso baile, o como un villano en un cuento de hadas. Pero lamentablemente no lo estoy. Tengo una familia y tengo amigos. Lo que me pregunto es cómo hice para tener amigos. Ah si, ya me acuerdo, fue en la poca en la que tenía miedo de estar solo, en la poca en la que era normal. Si, normal, que vergüenza me da. Pero siguiendo con el tema anterior, para cumplir mi deseo tengo que deshacerme de estos estorbos. Lo que les voy a contar es cómo me deshice de ellos y encontrar mi final feliz. Les aviso que es buen tiempo para dejar de leer esto y buscar otra cosa. Pero se que no lo van a hacer.

Empecemos por mis amigos, los cuales son dos. Héctor y Fred. Los quiero,pero quiero más mi felicidad. El primero es una persona bromista, demasiado optimista y sonríe todo el tiempo para esconder su triste pasado (que por supuesto a estas alturas ya sabrán que para mi no lo es, es una bendición). Es huérfano, vi cómo sus padres eran asesinados por un psicópata que atormentaba las calles en esos días. Cinco puñaladas a su padre y dos a su madre. En lo que respecta a Fred, no hay nada muy especial en él. Sólo que tiende a perder el control de su ira, y que su madre trabaja en un precario prostíbulo. Me acuerdo cuando teníamos once y un chico cinco años más grande vino a hablar sobre su madre y su desempeño en el trabajo. Nunca vi a mi amigo tan enojado. Tampoco vi a un chico tan desfigurado después de una golpiza ocasionada por un chico cinco años menor. La imagen de su rostro quedó grabada en mi cabeza permanentemente. Uno de sus ojos verde esmeralda le estaba sangrando y el otro no lo podia abrir. Alrededor de los mismos, su piel ya no era pálida, como lo era toda la cara, sino que tomó un color violáceo, casi negro. Negro como el plumaje de un cuervo infernal. Un cuervo infernal como uno de los que están posados en la rama del arbol cerca de mi ventana. Su nariz, sangrando en gran cantidad, estaba torcida al lado izquierdo. Una de sus mejillas era el doble de grande que la otra, la derecha para ser exacto. A su boca le faltaban tres dientes y la lengua. El resto de sus dientes, sus labios, su pera y sus mejillas estaban, por supuesto, cubiertas del tinte rojo más llamativo que vi en mi corta vida.

Para deshacerme de Héctor y Fred, estuve haciendo un perfecto plan durante casi una semana. No dormí, no comí, no hice otra cosa que perfeccionar mi plan. Si llegara a salir mal no podría obtener mi final feliz. No podía arriesgarme a perder todo solo por haberlo tomado a la ligera. Me aseguré de hacerle saber a Héctor que iba a visitarlo a su humilde hogar y que nadie más debía estar all para cuando yo esté. Luego me aseguré de que Fred también vaya a su casa, pero una hora más tarde. Con una muda extra de ropa, llegué a su casa, y mi amigo puso agua a hervir para tomar café. Estuvimos charlando en la cocina. Perfecto. Cuando el agua empezó a hervir, Héctor se dio vuelta para preparar las bebidas. En ese momento saqué un cuchillo de un cajón y silenciosamente me acerqué y lo clavé en su espalda, tapando su boca con mi otra mano para evitar ruidos. Inmediatamente cayó al suelo, casi sin vida. Disconforme con esto seguí dándole puñaladas en su pecho. No podía arriesgarme a que sobreviviera. La sangre saltaba por doquier. Por mi oscura ropa, por el mugriento suelo color amarillo, por el horno, por la heladera y por los hermosos azulejos grises de su pared. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el gris con el rojo hacían una tan bonita combinación?.

Luego de admirar un poco más estos dos colores, que desde ese momento y para siempre fueron mis preferidos, me cambié la ropa y salí de allí silencioso como un ratón. Fui al locutorio más cercano y llamé a Fred y hablé con él de forma casual hasta que me pregunté si estaba en la casa de nuestro amigo. Les dije que no pude ir al final. Cortamos y él emprendió su viaje hacia lo de Héctor. Cuando estaba a una cuadra de llegar, fui al locutorio de vuelta y llame a la policía, anonimamente claro, y le dije que escuche unos ruidos en una casa de ese barrio y me alarmé. Los policías llegaron a la escena en cinco minutos, e inmediatamente trataron de arrestar a Fred. Este, por supuesto, quiso probar su inocencia, pero luego de dejar malherido a dos de los policías, nadie le creyó. Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua. La verdad estoy orgulloso de mi mismo, maté dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Sólo faltan tres: Mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana. Es más fácil este asunto ya que conozco todos sus movimientos. El plan me tomó menos tiempo y es mucho menos complicado. Si, es uno solo, voy a matarlos de un solo tiro.

Fui un domingo al mediodía a su casa a almorzar con ellos, como era costumbre ese día. Lo único que cambió de ese día rutinario era que cocinaba yo. Digamos que mi comida salió tan deliciosa que, inmediatamente después de comerla, los tres tomaron una siesta, una en la que dormís sin darte cuenta lo que pasa a tu alrededor, sin darte cuenta de que la casa se está incendiando, y vos también. Vi como las horribles cortinas naranjas y amarillas que colgó mi mamá se convertían en cenizas, como el resto de la casa. Vi a mi papá roncando y quemándose lentamente. Vi a mi hermanita y su muñeca y sentí un poco de compasión. Recuerdo cuando jugábamos en el patio de la casa. Recuerdo lo feliz que era todo el tiempo, lo parecida a mi que era, lo mucho que la quiero, y mi pena al verla triste . Pero no, mi felicidad es primero. Además si se va de este mundo, ya no va a sufrir más. Si, soy un egoísta y trato vanamente de ocultarlo. Salí rápidamente de la casa y me dirigí a la mía sin que nadie lo notara.

Por fin se realizó mi final feliz!. Viví en paz el resto de mi vida. No fueron muchos años, pero los disfruté al máximo. Estuve por fin solo. Nadie me molestó nunca más. No hablé con nadie más. Ya ni me acuerdo cómo es que se mueven los labios y la lengua para hablar, increíble, ¿No?, pero es verdad. Estuve en paz hasta que un día miré al patio de mi casa, cosa que nunca hago, y encontré a un cuervo negro como la noche, instalado en una rama de un roble. No le di importancia, hasta que ese simple cuervo se convirtió en una parvada de unos cincuenta, todos en los árboles de mi patio, y no lo dejaban ni para buscar comida. En ese momento me alarmé , y entendí que mi hora llegó . La Muerte está en mi patio, esperando a que salga, o a que sea el momento de entrar. Entonces, como una unción de mis pecados y como una forma de demostrar mi orgullosa y perfecta obra maestra que nunca nadie descubrió, comencé a escribir esto. Seguramente piensan que soy un monstruo, y lo soy. Pero para que estén mejor quiero que sepan que voy a recibir mi merecido castigo. La Muerte está golpeando en mi ventana violentamente, en cualquier momento van a conseguir romper el vidrio y llevar mi insignificante cuerpo al profundo y oscuro abismo llamado infierno, en donde voy a sufrir por el resto de la eternidad. Pero cualquier castigo vale con el solo fin de realizar mi maravilloso final feliz.  
La rompió.


End file.
